UNBREAKABLE BOND NEW VERSION
by shygurl88
Summary: A new girl joins Hogwarts in her 6th yr & befriends Hermione When the 2 are captured by a death eater,Hermione finds out the secrets behind the new girl. M FOR RAPE AND GRAPHIC VIOLENCE. TRAILER LINKS on my profile. this is the newer version of story.
1. the new girl

DISCLAIMER: (pertaining to the whole story)--- i do not own any characters of Harry Potter, except for Anna

Author's Note: sorry it's taken so long to put this up, school is definitely keeping me busy... anyways lol, here's the 1st chapter of the 'improved unbreakable bond'.

a couple new/old warnings: the story has alot more of explicit violence and sex, and involves rape, so i suggest that you don't read if these subjects make you uncomfortable and if you're under the age of 15.

I know it sucks having to read the story from the beginning again, but there's been alot of major changes (not just grammar) that have been made in each chapter. i'll hopefully have the next few chapters up soon...as for this chapter the first paragraph or two is the same, everything else is pretty different, so i suggest you read the chapter even if you've already read it in the old version.

-shygurl88

* * *

--------------------- 

------

--

"Where did you find her?" asked Madam Pomfrey worriedly as she quickly checked the young girl's pulse.

"...Found her in the Forbidden Forest, she seemed ta be runnin from sumthin, an animal maybe...cuts and bruises everywhere... I don't know wut she was doin out there this late at night." replied a flustered Hagrid.

The girl they were speaking of was around the age of seventeen, she had long dark hair that ended near her waist, her complexion was at the moment pale, her shirt, it seemed, had been ripped open, exposing her bra and a deep gash that was cut across from the middle of the right side of her neck to the end of her left shoulder, she was lying in the hospital wing, obviously unconscious although her body was shivering.

"Is she a student?" asked Madam Pomfrey, as she cleaned the cut, and afterwards, wrapped a blanket around the young girl.

"Umm...not that i know of, I've never seen her before" Hagrid said, he quickly turned to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "Have you three seen her around school?" he asked.

The trio shook their heads, they have never seen her until now either.

"Is she gonna be ok?" Hermione asked in a worried tone, glancing at the many bruises and cuts that covered Anna's body.

"I'm sure she'll be fine after a night's rest Miss Granger" Madam Pomfrey replied reassuringly.

Ron suddenly cleared his throat, "I think we should tell Dumbledore about her..." he stated darkly, "I mean, isn't it strange that this girl just pops up out of nowhere in the forbidden forest, especially with You-Know Who out on the loose again...I'm just not getting a good vibe off of this girl..."

Hermione rolled her eyes as he said this, "Oh, come on Ron, do you really think she would be a follower of Voldemort?".

Ron flinched at the sound of Voldemort's name .

"Well Hermione, Ron kinda has a point, If she's not a student, then who is she?" replied Harry

---------------------

_Anna sobbed quietly to herself, the pain between her legs unbearable, she lay curled up on her blood-stained bed, body bruised and beaten, too weak to even move away from the man laying next to her...the monster that did this to her._

_"I said Stop Crying" he spat sternly. ____Anna winced when she heard the sound of her stepfather's voice, and whimpered when he grabbed her roughly by the chin, digging his nails in deeply as he forced her to look at him. "Do you wish for me to start over?" he asked with an evil grin, his eyes glinting with excitement._

_Anna bit down on her trembling lip, willing herself not to cry as she stared into his dark and menacing eyes, She couldn't bear to be tortured...to be raped...not again._

_Her stepfather gave a smirk of satisfaction, before finally letting go. Anna turned away staring at the opposite wall in shame, she curled herself tightly, wrapping her arms around her chest._

_She shivered as she felt her stepfather's fingertips lightly trace her back. __"Tell me," he asked, quietly observing her reaction as his hand made it's way lower towards her waist, "do I disgust you?" _

_Anna kept her mouth shut, His question was like a double edged sword, saying no would encourage him to continue, saying yes would end up in terrible consequences._

_"Answer me," he commanded sternly, Anna yelped in pain as he gripped her by her hair, forcing her to face him again._

_Anna's eyes swimmed with tears, "I...I don't know" she sputtered._

_Her stepfather drew her closer, he sneered as his lips barely grazed hers, and without warning, he locked her in a brutal kiss, Anna tried to clamp her mouth shut and squirm away, only to cry in pain when her stepfather bit down on her lips and plunged his tongue into her mouth. Tears escaped her eyes as she tasted blood, feeling both his sharp nails against her waist and his tongue exploring every corner of her mouth._

_Satisfied for the moment, he finally pulled away from their so-called kiss, and smirked as he dragged his nails roughly across Anna's cheek. He got up and dressed himself, leaving Anna to drown in her emotions without a second glance._

_Anna closed her eyes for a brief moment, she shook with sobs as she tried to regain her composure, and waited till she heard the door shut close before she attempted to get up. She felt literally sick to her stomach, tainted and filthy, she needed to get rid of all of it; the taste of him in her mouth, the scent of him on her body, his sweat on her own skin, it all sickened her. _

_Anna carefully sat up, clenching the sheets as she felt the stabbing pain between her legs. While using the wall as her support she slowly stumbled and limped her way to the bathroom. She didn't even bother to remove the tattered and torn clothes that clung to her body, the same clothes her stepfather had been too impatient to even take off when he forced himself upon her. She made her way into the shower, turned on the shower head, and sank to the cold tiled floor, too weak to even stand. She let the cold water beat down upon her bruised body, as she slowly drifted off into semi-unconsciousness..._

_--_

_Anna's eyes shot wide open as she jolted awake, all she could feel was pain, burning pain..._

_She screamed from the agony of it all, ...her chest...was it on fire? what was happening to her? Taking in her surrounding she saw her father holding her down by her shoulders, a look of pure rage on his face, Steam was now filling the room, the shower head spitting out streams of scalding hot water onto her chest. She must have fallen asleep, she realized, and left the water running for god knows how long...__Anna struggled and writhed in pain, trying to move away from the jet of water, but her stepfather pinned her steady to the ground, this was his idea of discipline._

_"Who the hell do you think you are?!" He yelled in rage, "You think you can just use anything to your disposal?!?"_

_"I'm sorry!" she cried as the water continued to burn her. _

_"Please.." she begged desperately, "Please...I'll never do it again, I swear! I swear!" Anna was screaming now, her fists clenched tightly together...the pain was too much..._

_Her stepfather finally shut off the water, and threw her roughly out of the shower and onto the cold bathroom floor. Anna sobbed, shaking uncontrollably as she cradled her hands close to her blistered chest. She was so tired...of everything; her stepfather, the abuse, the pain...it was too much for her to handle, if she didn't escape soon, she didn't know how long she would be able to last. _

_Anna's stepfather leaned forward. She could already smell the alcohol on his breath as he spoke to her, _

_"Clean this mess up" he sputtered drunkedly as he glanced at the puddles of water on the tiled bathroom floor._

_Anna shook her head, tears stinging her eyes, she was too weak to stand at the moment, but she still looked him straight in the face, "No." she spat firmly, suprised at her own sudden surge of bravery. But enough was enough. She was done with all the suffering and taking orders from her stepfather._

_"What did you say?!" he yelled. Anna whimpered in pain when he grabbed her by the scruff of her neck and slammed her against the wall. He pulled out a dagger and held it against her throat._

_He smirked as he looked into her eyes which were fearful and on the verge of tears. He slightly pressed the dagger harder against her throat._

_Memories of all the years of his torture...of rape flashed through her mind. **No**, she thought silently to herself...**I can't let him do this to me ...Not again**. _

_Anna resolutely balled her hand up into a fist. **This is my only chance to escape once and for all...**Without a second thought, she punched her father square in the jaw and made a run for the door,_

_"You ungrateful little-" he yelled as he went after her and roughly pulled her down by her ankle causing her to fall hard to the floor. He grabbed her by her hair and yanked her up, as she yelped in pain. He raised the hand that held the dagger and slashed her chest._

_Anna kneed him hard below the waist, and ran out the door, into the cold night. Her body ached, screaming in protest as she kept on running, but she couldn't stop now. Her stepfather was chasing after her, she could almost hear his footsteps charging behind her, getting closer as his screams of rage got louder._

_She raced her way through the deep, dark forest, Ignoring the stinging pain in the palms of her hands as she pushed through the thorny branches. The rain began to pour harder, blurring her vision as she tried to struggle onward._

_Anna continued running for what seemed like miles, she stumbled on a tree root and fell gasping in pain as she grabbed at the gash in her chest, which was hurting her terribly. She could feel the wet blood on her hands, but she didn't want to see how bad the cut was, she slowly staggered to her feet and tried to keep running, she didn't want her father to catch up with her. The air was beginning to thin for Anna and with every breath she took she felt a sharp pain in her lungs._

_Her head was spinning, and it was getting harder for her to see, she finally collapsed to her knees, silently praying that her father wouldn't find her. Anna sunk to the ground in defeat. Her tattered clothes were soaked, the cold, harsh wind mocked her, She wrapped her arms around herself, uselessly trying to keep herself warm._

_She could hear footsteps nearing towards her, and for the first time, Anna realized how badly she was trembling, either out of fear or cold...or maybe both. She knew it was only a matter of time before her stepfather had found her._

_The dark figure knelt beside Anna, "Oh my god.." the figure whispered in shock._

_Anna turned weakly around in confusion when she heard the voice of a young girl, realizing the figure wasn't her father._

_Anna's vision was slipping, she was getting weaker, __She knew her father wasn't far..._

_"Please," she sobbed fearfully to the young girl, "don't let him find me.."_

_"It's ok," Hermione replied worriedly, as she quickly draped her jacket around Anna, "everything's going to be fine"._

_"Ron!" Hermione yelled frantically as Anna's eyes slowly began to close, "Go get Hagrid...go get help."_


	2. lost then found

here's chapter 2, hope you like it :)

* * *

--------------- 

--------

----

--

Anna's eyes slowly fluttered open, as she began to take in her surroundings, she felt the sensation of pain begin to spread. She bit her lip as the pain began to creep throughout her, causing her whole body to ache.

"Here, drink this," someone stated quickly " It'll help with the pain."

Anna looked up in confusion to find a kind faced nurse smiling down at her with a steaming mug in her hand.

"...Where am I?" asked Anna weakly,

"You're in the hospital wing at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" Madam Pomfrey replied.

Anna thought to herself for a moment, She had heard of Hogwarts before. _It wasn't too far from home..._A rush of the events that happened last night came flooding back into Anna's head. She quickly glanced around the room half expecting her father to be there and attack her. She sighed a sigh of relief when he was nowhere in sight.

Anna reluctantly took the mug from Madam Pomfrey, "Thank you..." she replied timidly.

"The headmaster is on his way now, he would like a word with you." Madam Pomfrey added as she urged Anna to finish her medicine.

"...Headmaster?" Anna asked fearfully, _Was she in trouble? Was her stepfather on his way as well?_

But before any of her questions were answered, an old man, with a long beard, and twinkling blue eyes swept into the room.

"How are we feeling today?" He asked cheerfully, "Hopefully not as gloomy as the weather." He added with a wide grin.

Anna tried to give a small smile, "I'm feeling fine thank you", although her heart felt as though it would explode from all the nervousness.

"Forgive me if i may sound a bit blunt, Miss Pearson, but I must ask you...Where you from exactly?" asked Dumbledore politely

Anna's eyes widened slightly when Dumbledore called her by her name, _technically her stepfather's last name..._She soon calmed down when she realized that her wallet and identification lay on the bedside table.

"Well..." replied Anna cautiously.."I use to live in a cabin not too far from here, it's on the outskirts of Hogsmeade".

Dumbledore nodded "You use to live there with your parents I presume?" he asked. Anna looked down as she shuffled her feet, trying to find the best way to answer his question.

"No Sir." Anna answered, biting her lip nervously and praying that Dumbledore didn't know who her stepfather was. "I..I lived on my own." she lied.

"I see.." Dumbledore replied pensively as he leaned back on his chair and rested his hand under his chin.

Anna felt uneasy, It was as if Dumbledore was seeing right through her.

Anna avoided his gaze and looked out the window, staring at the dark, and ominously clouded sky."..I should probably get going-" she stated quickly as she gathered her belongings,

"Thank you for all your hospitality..." she added while making her way to the door.

"Miss Pearson," Dumbledore called out before she could walk away, "do you have a place to stay?"

Anna turned around, She shook her head, tears filling her eyes. It wasn't until now that the reality of the situation finally hit her; she was literally without a home, there was no way she could nor would go back to her stepfather's home without facing severe punishment...

"Anna, You're more than welcome to stay here," Dumbledore stated sympathetically, as he got up and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "and with Christmas Break ending soon, we can place you in classes by January."

"Sir, I...I don't have the money to pay for anything..I've never even really used a wand-" Anna stated worriedly

"Miss Pearson, everything will be taking care of, their is no need to worry about such small details" Dumbledore replied cheerfully, "As for catching up, we can put you in with the first years for now, to learn the basics, whenever you feel ready, you may join your fellow sixth years."

Anna was at a lost for words, A few years ago, attending Hogwarts seemed a world away, but now it was becoming a reality, for the first time in a long time Anna's hopes rose, maybe things were finally turning around.

---------------

"Lemon-drop?"Anna said uncertainly as the gargoyle sprang to life and leapt aside. Anna entered the room and saw Dumbledore waiting for her. A trunk was on the floor beside his desk, it was filled with books and extra uniforms, A wand lay neatly on top of one of the robes.

Dumbledore then gave the sorting hat to Anna, "All you have to do is place it over your head for it to sort you into your new house".

Anna reluctantly put on the hat, and after only a brief moment it shouted "GRYFFINDOR!"

"You will be staying in the room next to the one of the Head Girl, who I believe is Miss Hermione Granger, she's also in the same grade as you". Dumbledore explained

"Well, I believe that is all, your things will be brought up to your new room" added Dumbledore as he pointed to the trunk next to his desk.

"Professor, thank you so much, I don't know how I can ever repay you." Anna said earnestly

Dumbledore smiled down on Anna, "All that I ask is that you try your best, There is no greater repayment than to watch the joy of a student learning"

"Shall we proceed to the feast?" He asked sweetly, Anna nodded and followed Dumbledore out of his office, through the cooridors and into the Great Hall which was decorated with Christmas trees, tinsel, wreaths and what appeared to be snow.

All of Hogwarts was already seated, all eyes turned to Anna as they both entered and hurried whispers began to spread throughout the hall. Students were moving in their seats to get a better look at the new student.

"Isn't that the girl we found last night?" asked Ron uncertainly.

"Yeah, i think it is." replied Harry,

"Why is she in school robes?" Ron asked in confusion.

"This is just too weird" said Ron, as Dumbledore introduced Anna and informed the students that she has been sorted into Gryffindor to begin her 6th year.

"Ron! be nice" snapped Hermione,

"What? I'm just saying...I mean, she was in quite a right state when we found her." Ron shrugged

Hermione glared at Ron as Anna made her way to the table, and sat at the far end, away from everyone else.

"I agree" said Harry suddenly, "I mean, no one in Hogwarts history has joined this school unless they were a first year...and she's in her 6th year with us, how is she gonna catch up on all the material we learned?" Harry whispered.

Harry and Ron both turned to Hermione...

"Well, your right Harry, Nothing in 'Hogwarts a History' says anything about a student entering the school in their later years." Hermione frowned

After the feast, Dumbledore dismissed the students and then called Anna and Hermione forward after most of the students had dispersed.

"I'll catch up with you two later" Hermione said to Harry and Ron as she made her way towards Dumbledore.

Dumbledore introduce Hermione to Anna and explained that she would be sleeping in the same tower as her. Hermione nodded politely, and afterwards, she led Anna out of the Great Hall.

"I'm glad to see you're feeling better" Hermione said with a small smile, trying to initiate conversation as they made their way through the cooridors.

"Yeah..." Anna paused, just realizing how bizarre her situation must have looked like last night, "I'm sorry about...last night..I..." she tried to explain awkwardly.

"It's ok, you don't have to explain" Hermione replied comfortingly

"Well, thank you...for everything" said Anna shyly as they reach their rooms.

"No problem, if you need anything, I'm just here." Hermione responded with a smile as she pointed to the door next to Anna's. Anna nodded, before they both went into their own rooms.

Anna gave a sigh as she entered her room, despite the awkwardness at the feast, the day seemed to have gone well, she looked over at the empty bed, and let herself smile, really smile, for the first time in years, and for the very first time she looked forward to waking up in the morning...


	3. a new life

sorry it took so long, here's chapter three, hope you like it, sorry if i'm little off- it's 5:38 in the morning and i'm really tired lol, i'll change any mistakes as soon as i wake up later today, anyways, please review, and also check out the new trailer on youtube :)

special thanks to sckl13 for commenting!

------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------

----------------------------

--------------

-----

Anna squinted as the rays of light from her bedroom window filtered through. She gave herself a small pinch on the arm; No…she wasn't dreaming…Anna breathed a sigh of relief, finally letting the truth of the matter sink in; she was free, no more pain, no more fear, and definitely no more stepfather. Without hesitating, she got up from her bed and got dressed. Although small patches of snow lay scattered on the school grounds, the sun was beginning to slowly peek through the clouds outside. Today was going to be the start of her new life and she didn't want to spend another minute of it cooped up in her room.

It was chilly outside, and Anna could see her own breath in the air as she exhaled. She noticed tiny bits of frost at the ends of a few tree branches as she walked along the path around the lake.

"Feelin' a bit better I hope?" a voice came from behind her,

Anna spun around to find a rather large, bearded man, staring kindly down at her.

"The name's Hagrid" he smiled as he extended his trash-lid sized hand to greet her.

"Oh!" Anna smiled as she shook his hand, Dumbledore had mentioned last night that it was the gamekeeper, Hagrid, who had carried her up to the hospital wing.

"I'm feeling a lot better," Anna replied, "Thank you for helping me last night..." Anna paused, as she found herself at a lost for words again, not quite sure how she should explain the situation.

"It was no trouble, I'm jus glad to see you're alright" Hagrid smiled, "Do yeh plan on stayin' at Hogwarts?" he asked

"Actually, I'm going to start classes this spring," Anna replied with excitement, "I've glanced at a few books and practiced a few spells last night, but I think I'm going to have trouble with the more complicated charms"

"Well I'm sure you'll be able to catch up just fine," Hagrid replied encouragingly, "Have yeh studied boggarts yet?" Hagrid asked, as an idea suddenly rushed into his head.

"Umm…I read a bit about them last night, why do you ask?" Anna replied in confusion.

"Well, there's a boggart I saw the other day in that old hollowed tree jus o'er there" said Hagrid pointing to a rustling tree about a five minute's walk from his hut.

"I was 'bout to take care of it me-self but I would be more than happy to let yeh handle it if yeh want, I figure it'll be some good practice."

"Really?" Anna smiled with excitement, "It would help me a lot to get some hands on experience…are you sure you wouldn't mind?"

"Mind?!," Hagrid laughed, "of course I wouldn't mind! In fact, you'd be helping me out, I've got a ton of other chores I need to take care of. " he said with a smile

"Ok," Anna nodded happily, "I just need to fetch my wand from my room, and then I'll be on my way, Thank you so much Hagrid!" she beamed as she began to make her way back to the castle.

"No problem! And Good Luck!" He called out after Anna.

Anna walked briskly past the tall entrance doors of the castle, delighted with her new task at hand, she hurried through the practically empty halls, despite a few passing students.

Rushing past a few familiar portraits and tapestries, Anna was completely caught off guard when she was abruptly stopped by two bulky, towering students and shoved behind one of the tapestries that led into a secret passageway.

Anna struggled as her wrists were roughly seized behind her back, and she was forced to kneel "Come now, Anna, don't make this harder than it has to be." a familiar voice spoke calmly.

Anna froze dead in her tracks, her eyes widened as he stepped out of the shadows,

"Malfoy…" She whispered in shock. Anna had completely forgotten that the bastard even went to Hogwarts.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shh!" Ron whispered, "Don't you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Harry whispered back as they were about to enter the tapestry leading to the Gryffindor common room.

Ron's arm flew out, preventing Harry from entering, "Just listen" he whispered. Both he and Harry leaned more forward towards the tapestry to hear what was going on.

---------------

"Glad to see you remember the name, Pearson" Draco smirked.

"Your father sends his regards; In fact he has a mission for you." He smiled as a look of horror began to play across Anna's face.

"He wants you to make friends with that mudblood girl of Potter's." Draco's eyes darted to the tapestry, as he heard a small noise coming from behind it. He smiled, realizing who the voices belonged to.

Anna shook her head in protest "No, I—" but she was interrupted before she could even finish her sentence.

"Tell me, Pearson, how long has it been since I've last seen you?" Draco mocked as he drew Anna's chin up to face him.

Anna's nostrils flared, she knew very well the last time she had seen him; it was about a year ago. She cast her eyes away from him as images of that night replayed in her mind.

"You know what, it really has been a while since our last meeting, I might need a little reminding…" Draco sneered as he began to undo the buckle of his belt.

Anna tried backing away, from fear of what was going to happen next, but it was no use as she was forced forward by Crabbe and Goyle.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron pulled Harry away from the tapestry they walked till they were past earshot before Ron began to speak. "That was Malfoy and Anna in there" Harry whispered in shock

"I told you! God, I should've known!" Ron whispered incredulously,

"Known what?" Harry whispered back

"Pearson, I knew that name sounded familiar…" Ron replied, "Harry, her father's a death eater, my dad's been saying that the Ministry's been trying to get him sent to Azkaban for years."

Harry stared at the tapestry in disbelief, His first impression of Anna was definitely not of her being a follower of Voldemort, "Do you think she's—"

"A deatheater?" Ron finished, "She has to be, I mean you heard the way her and Malfoy were talking, they seemed like old friends, well, **more** than old friends if you ask me."

Harry nodded, disappointed that Anna was far from the nice girl that he thought of her to be. "We should probably warn Hermione," Harry finally answered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Draco…please..." Anna begged as her eyes began to brim with tears, "I…I'm trying to change"

Draco gripped Anna's hair, forcing her to face him, he bent down so that they're faces were merely inches apart, "When will you get it through you're head?" he sneered, "You can never change…" and with that he locked his lips against hers.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron and Harry ducked into a classroom, peering out the doorway as Crabbe and Goyle made their way through the corridor, followed by Draco, who had a satisfied smirk on his face as he redid the buttons on his pants.

Anna followed soon after, her hair was a mess, her lips swollen, shirt slightly unbuttoned, and arms folded across her chest as she quickly made her way through.

Ron and Harry looked on in disgust, an idiot would have been able to guess what had went on with Draco and Anna behind the tapestry.

-------------

Anna made her way up the Head Girls' tower and into her room, locking her door shut, she ran into her bathroom and retched into her sink, tears streamed down her face as she grabbed her toothbrush, and began brushing in her mouth furiously.

She splashed cold water over her face as she tried to get herself to calm down; breathing slowly as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. All of this was too much for her...

_This wasn't suppose to happen...I was suppose to start my new life here...I was suppose to feel safe here..._She thought sadly to herself.

What was she going to do now? Where would she go? She couldn't go back home...

"No, I can't do this right now." she whispered firmly to herself, she needed some fresh air, anything to get her mind cleared up.

Anna grabbed her wand, deciding that she would go and take care of that boggart...


	4. anna's boggart

CHAPTER 3: ANNA'S BOGGART

--

--

--

--

--

Anna practiced muttering the incantation one last time under her breath, "Ridiculus" she whispered, before raising her wand and aiming it at the tree which was now shaking violently.

--

Hermione smiled to herself, closing her eyes for a brief moment as she felt the warm rays of sunshine across her cheeks. She continued walking, staring out at the deep blue lake. It was moments like this that she enjoyed the most, there was no doubt that she loved being with Ron and Harry, but sometimes it grew lonesome being the only girl in the trio.

--

Anna gasped in horror as her father made his way towards her. _He isn't real, _Anna tried to remind herself as she raised her wand, pointing it square at his chest.

His eyes grew darker, as his lips curled into a sneer, a look she dreaded and knew all too well. "Rr...ridi...ridiculus" she managed to stutter out. A small wisp of smoke spurted out of her wand, wrapping itself around her father and engulfing him in a haze of smoke. Anna sighed in relief, almost suprised at how easy her task turned out to be. She turned away, triumphantly smiling to herself in relief, she had defeated the boggart, she took a few steps toward the path leading to the castle, maybe things wouldn't be so bad after all. _One triumph at a time, _She thought hopefully. Maybe if she just put her mind to it, she could defeat all her troubles and really start over.

_"It's all your fault",_ whispered a voice coming from the cloud of smoke behind Anna.

Anna froze dead in her tracks, her heart dropping to the pit of her stomach as her recent bubble of happiness deflated instantly. She knew that voice, out of instinct she turned around and instantly regretted it. Anna's wand fell limply to the forest floor as she stared at the blood stained woman emerging in front of her.

"no..." Anna gasped in shock, shaking her head as tears brimmed her eyes, all her hopeful thoughts were now washed away from her mind.

_"If it wasn't for you...I wouldn't be dead..."_ the woman continued in a louder voice...

"No!" Anna screamed, "you're not real!". Anna began backing away from the woman, only to stumble to the floor.

Tears began to blur her vision as she frantically searched for her wand through the dead leaves and fallen twigs.

--

Hermione was making her way around the bend of the lake before she suddenly heard a faint voice from nearby, "Stop it! r..Ridiculus..mom..please stop..".

Hermione quickly rushed into the forest and gasped at what she saw; Anna was staggering to get off of the floor, tears were streaming down her eyes and she was pointing her wand at a bloody woman coming towards her.

Hermione hastily assessed the situation. She pulled her own wand out of her pocket and shouted "RIDICULUS!", the boggart then vanished in a puff of smoke.

She watched in discomfort as Anna sat in a daze with her knees drawn to her chest and tears streaming from her eyes.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked anxiously, breaking the silence between them.

Anna was staring down at her feet as tears were still silently flowing from her eyes...she slowly nodded, Anna's knees gave way as she started to stand, Hermione caught her before she fell.

"I'll help you get the hospital wing" Hermione said worriedly.

Anna stood straighter, "I-- I'm fine, I'm just tired is all."

"Thank you, for taking care of that boggart for me." Anna whispered quietly, her eyes seemed to be swimming with emotion, _"_I should go.." she said more firmly, before rushing off back to the castle, leaving an astounded Hermione behind.

--

Hermione made her way to the dining hall, unsure of how to feel about what she had just witnessed. She had hoped to run into Anna during dinner, but she was nowhere in sight.

She made up her mind, and made her way towards Anna's dormitory, in the hopes of finding some way to comfort her.

--

Anna leaned against her open balcony window, "I don't belong here" she muttered to herself, while she stared off at the setting sun. The castle grounds seemed so peaceful and timeless against the faded pink sky.

Anna sighed, her heart ached terribly, how can someone so broken ever fit into a place like this?

"You can never belong here" replied a harsh, familiar voice.

Anna spun around in shock, only to realize that it was too late, all she could see was the wand pointed square at her chest before everything around her faded to black.

--

"Hermione! We've been looking everywhere for you!" Ron nearly yelled as both he and Harry ran towards her.

Hermione waited for them to catch up, "Is everything ok?" she asked, utterly confused at their tone of urgency.

"It's Anna, the girl we found the other night--we overheard--" Ron paused to catch his breath.

Hermione was starting to get worried now, "What is it, is she alright?"

"She--she's fine it's nothing like that...she's a--" Ron paused again, unsure of how to break the news to Hermione.

"She's a deatheater" Harry said quietly, putting Ron out of his misery.

"Are you kidding me?!" Hermione asked incredulously, "You guys, I really don't have time for this.."

"It's true" Ron said sullenly, "We overheard her behind the tapestry, her and Malfoy were...well--", Ron stopped, too embarrassed to speak about what they had witnessed.

"Look, I know how much you two loathe Malfoy," Hermione began, Ron gave her a look of disbelief, " ok...i know how much **we all **loathe Malfoy...but accusing Anna of being a deatheater is going to far."

"Hermione how thick can you be?!" Ron said in exasperation, "Haven't you noticed anything at all strange about her? Don't you remember how we found her that night?".

Harry shot Ron a warning look.

Hermione's nostrils flared in indignation," Maybe I am being thick" she spat angrily to Ron, "But I'm not going to accuse Anna of being a death eater based on such petty and juvenile evidence!", and with that Hermione stormed off.

Ron opened his mouth to retort back, but Harry held him back, "Just...let her cool off, maybe we'll be able to explain it better when she's not so angry."

"I don't even know why she's so upset" Ron replied cluelessy, "Hermione barely even know's the girl, was it something I said?"

Harry rolled his eyes as both he and Ron made their way to the dining hall, muttering something about Ron and calling Hermione thick.

--

Hermione knocked lightly on Anna's door, "Anna? It's Hermione--I-". Anna's door slightly creaked open. She cautiously entered when no one answered.

"Anna?" Hermione called out again uncertainly as she walked further into Anna's room.

Hermione gasped in shock as she saw Anna, who lay crumpled on the floor. She knelt next to her unconscious body, about to check for a pulse, but before Hermione could react, she felt something firmly grip her wrist, and before she knew it she felt a familiar, unpleasant force pulling her from behind her navel.


	5. captured

Hermione screamed in frustration again, she had spent the last hour in this cold, dark dungeon, feeling the jagged stone wall in search of the door that disappeared as soon as she had been thrown into the room.

She slid down to the dirty floor in defeat, and drew in a shaky breath; everything that had happened seemed like a blur. Hermione closed her eyes tightly trying to make sense of it all:

_She had gone to check on Anna before dinner, only to find her lying on her bedroom floor unconscious. When Hermione had gotten closer, someone had grabbed her, and she felt the sensation of a port key, all she remembered was that there were white peacocks, the dark towering figure that held Anna's limp body soon stared down at her, The moonlight shone on his face; the mask of a death eater. Then everything went black__**…**_

I must have fainted from shock_**...**_she thought quietly.

Hermione stared helplessly around the room to no avail, the room was pitch black and the darkness seemed to press against Hermione's eyes. Dread settled into her heart; she was trapped, with no idea where she was or what would happen to her. Terror seeped into her mind as she thought of Anna, _where was she?_ Hermione recalled the sight of Anna's limp body. _She could be dead…_The mere thought of that had Hermione in hysterics. _What was she going to do?_

_-------_

_----  
_

Anna straightened her new black cloak again as she continued to stare into the mirror.

"The Dark Lord has arrived." A voice came from behind her as the door swung open.

Lucius smiled as he caught sight of Anna, "The uniform suits you well." He stated smugly.

Anna clenched the death eater mask tighter in her hands for a brief moment before finally placing it over her face. She stared into the mirror one last time and nodded her head "I'm ready" she whispered.

-------

---

"Where is she?! Where's Anna?? And where are you taking me?!?" Hermione yelled as she was being dragged out of her cell and up the spiraling stone steps.

Hermione struggled against the death eater's grip, as they made their way down a long torch lit hallway.

She nearly cried out in pain when his grip tightened on her wrist. "Shut up mudblood!, we're already late, you'll find out everything soon enough!" he hissed as he dragged her even faster down the hallway.

The death eater and Hermione finally made it to a set of heavy oak doors, but the sight that greeted them as soon as he opened the doors caused Hermione's knees to buckle under her.

------

---

"Welcome!" Voldemort called, as he beckoned the death eater to bring Hermione forward.

Hermione's heart was racing now as she faced a seated Voldemort and the 10 or 15 death eaters that flanked his side.

She couldn't count exactly how many there were of them because her mind wasn't working right, fear seemed to have taken over all of her senses. It shocked her to realize that she was currently shaking uncontrollably.

Voldemort laughed at the sight before him.

She tried speaking, she wanted answers; what did they want from her, where exactly was she, and where was Anna. But every time she tried to talk if felt as though there was a block in her throat.

Voldemort chuckled, as he descended his throne, inching closer towards Hermione. "Miss Granger, you seem to be a smart girl, surely you know the answers to your own questions?"

Hermione grimaced, _so the bastard really could read minds…_

"Quite the fiery one, aren't we?" Voldemort sneered, as he held his hand out to Hermione, gesturing for her to stand. Reluctantly she obeyed him, fearing that doing the opposite would lead to great consequences.

"Why don't you give it a guess, all the answers you need should be staring you in the face."

Hermione clenched her fists, realizing this was some sick and twisted game that Voldemort wished for her to partake in.

Until, that moment, Hermione hadn't fully been able to comprehend just how dangerous Voldemort truly was. But as she stared into his evil, red eyes; the eyes of a murderer, which were now lit with an unexplainable giddiness she knew, just how complex yet unstable his mind was. It absolutely terrified her that at any instant his mere erratic change of emotion could very well be the death of her. This knowledge sent a shiver down her spine.

She finally drew in a deep breath and carefully scanned the room, thinking quietly to herself. Well, the answer to her first question seemed so obvious now: the only reason she would be captured was so they could find a way to get to Harry… This harsh reality had Hermione feeling sick, how the hell was she going to get out of this mess?

She looked at her surroundings again; the hall was decorated with a color scheme of greens, silvers, and blacks. _A Slytherin's house of course…_she realized to herself. Hermione recalled the white peacocks out front from when she had first been brought here. The only bastard she knew pompous enough to keep white peacocks in their front yard would have to be…

"Malfoy" she whispered cursedly.

The sound of Voldemort's clapping startled her out of her reverie. "Very good Miss Granger, Very good" he grinned, "I must say, I had my doubts, what with you being a mudblood and all, but somehow I knew you would have the brains to figure it all out."

So that was it then, she was stuck in the Malfoy Manor, and they were going to use her to get to Harry…but wait, that still left one of her questions unanswered…

"Ah yes," Voldemort smiled as he stared back at Hermione excitedly "your little friend…No need to worry, she's safe and sound".

"In fact, I think it's time you come out now Pearson," Voldemort called, "we don't want to keep Miss Granger waiting."

A death eater of small stature stepped out of the ranks and made its way forward.

Hermione was shaking her head, _Pearson…_she had heard the name before, somewhere…but it couldn't be, could it?

"Take off your mask, Pearson. Miss Granger has been dying to see your face." Voldemort was literally grinning from ear to ear as he watch the horror play across Hermione's face, for Pearson had taken off her mask now.

"Anna?" Hermione finally whispered brokenly, as though this were some crazy nightmare or illusion.

Anna stared determinedly at Hermione's face, not uttering a word.

"But I saw you-I thought you were dead…you're not a death eater—wh-What's going on?" Hermione's throat constricted, tears were brimming her eyes, "This isn't you—I know you're not a bad person…He's forcing you to do this isn't he?" Hermione was pleading now. "Don't listen to him Anna, whatever you do, Don't listen."

Anna glanced at Voldemort for a moment, and nodded her head resolutely before finally staring straight at Hermione, "You've known me for what? A few days? You don't know anything about me!". She spat at Hermione, "You think I just waltzed into Hogwarts out of sheer coincidence?! It was all a plan, everything I said to you, everything you saw, all of it was to get you here.

Hermione was shaking her head again, "No," she sobbed, "no, it's not true." _Anna Pearson was a death eater??_

Anna gave a small smile, "I'm afraid so. You should've walked away when you had the chance".

Hermione suddenly punched Anna squarely on the jaw, causing Anna to stagger backwards.

Two death eaters rushed forward and held Hermione back as she lunged for another punch. "I trusted you!" she yelled, as she struggled to break free of the death eaters' grips. "How could you—You backstabbing bitch!"

Anna wiped the blood from the corner of her mouth bitterly.

"I think—" Voldemort announced grandly, "That Miss Granger needs to learn some manners. Perhaps you should give her a taste of what's to come to her in the next few days, Pearson.

Anna stared in confusion at Voldemort, until he handed her a wand, "You know what to do." he said sharply.

Anna nodded, and turned to face Hermione, they stared at each other coldly as Anna raised her wand and pointed it straight at Hermione's chest.

Hermione stared in disbelief, _Was she really going to do this to her?_

"Crucio" Anna whispered firmly.

Hermione screamed. She felt pain, pure pain, as though her skin was on fire, as if every bone in her body was breaking. And then it was over in minutes or seconds, she wasn't sure. Her breathing was rapid, and her weight sagged under the death eaters' arms. Beads of sweat were dripping from her forehead. If this was just a taste of what they were planning to do to her, she didn't know how she would survive…

"Take her away. I think she's had enough for now. Besides, we need to make room for our next victim." Voldemort commanded to the death eaters holding her.

_Next victim? _Hermione thought vaguely. She gave Anna one last look of revulsion before letting them drag her away.

------

---

"You did well Pearson, not bad at all. Actually, to tell you the truth I'm a little disappointed you didn't blow it". Voldemort sneered.

Anna wasn't listening to him, she had fallen to her knees, head in her hands as she began breaking down in sobs.

_What have I done?_ She cried to herself.

"Pearson!" Voldemort called, Anna finally looked up, but Voldemort wasn't talking to her, it was to one of the death eaters at the front of the room.

"Yes My Lord?" he answered.

"Do what you wish to your daughter, but keep her alive." Voldemort commanded.

Pearson sneered and nodded.

"As for Granger," Voldemort continued, now addressing the rest of the death eaters as well, "No one lays a finger on her unless I say so". With that last word Voldemort apparated away.

Pearson now stood directly over Anna, and as Anna saw the menace and rage in her stepfather's eyes, she came to the sick realization that it was she herself who was the 'next victim'.


End file.
